Brothers
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: During a fight with Chika, Honey is injured and Chika can't get past his guilt, he wants to make it right, but in order to get through it, the brothers must be a comfort to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Honey lowered himself onto the sofa , his hands wrapped around his stomach. The hosts were stunned by what they had witnessed. Yasuchika stood still,watching his older brother who was in obvious pain.

"You're getting better Chika-Chan." Honey attempted to keep his usual tone."You win this time." The older boy announced.

"What's wrong with you Mitsukuni, give up you never lose to me." Honey sat down on the sofa,wincing in pain as he moved.

"I did today, you must've been really angry with me this time,and I wasn't even near you at school. It's good to let all that frustration out. You've never kicked me that hard before."

"Mitsukuni, I didn't mean to." Chika began feeling slightly guilty.

"Honey-senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi asked watching his odd behavior.

"Don't worry Haru-Chan, I'll be fine. I just need to rest for a minute."

"do you want to lie down in your -"

"I think that's a good idea Tama-Chan. I'll just rest for a while and then I'll-"

"Don't push yourself Honey-senpai." Tamaki said gently.

"I didn't -couldn't have kicked him that hard, could I?"Chika thought out loud.

"No, it's okay Chika-Chan, you didn't-"

"You were just fine until I kicked you, I wasn't trying to -"

"Really, it's okay., I just need to lie down." Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged concerned glances.

Mori-Senpai followed close behind his cousin.

"Should we get him to a doctor or-"Haruhi allowed her voice to trail off.

"He does seem to be in a considerable amount of pain. Let's give him a few minutes and see how he feels." Kyoya suggested.

They had waited quietly for only a few minutes when they heard Mori's cry of concern and rushed over to them.

Chika's eyes widened. His brother was kneeling next to the bed, on hand resting on the edge.

"Mitsukuni!" Chika shouted in alarm, he moved closer to see the smaller boy his arms were tightly pressed to his abdomen.

"Mitsukuni, are you -" No one had time to react, the injured Host heaved as if to vomit only to let out a stream of crimson.

"I'll get an ambulance." Kyoya said dialing the number.

Honey began to cough , more of the liquid escaped his body.

"Mitsukuni!" Chika cried again. It was impossible, nothing could hurt his brother, certainly not Chika. The younger boy felt panic take over. He couldn't have done this. He pushed passed the hosts and knelt beside Honey.

"I'm-I-"

"you don't need to see this, get-

"No. This is my fault, I'm sorry Mitsukuni, I never meant to -" Honey gave a faint, reassuring smile.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me.-" Honey gasped in pain before collapsing. Chika held him close.

"Wake up." Chika demanded but didn't get a response.

"The ambulance is on its way and will be here shortly." panic filled Chika's heart and he refused to let Honey go until help arrived. He hoped it wouldn't be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Honey was aware of the beeping beside him. The walls that surrounded him were a pale shade of green and the heavy scent of disinfectant was beginning to make him nauseous. It took him a moment to remember why he was now lying in the hospital bed. but as the memory returned, only one thing mattered to him. '

"Mitsukuni, you're awake, I was just about to call our father and tell him what happened. try not to move." Chika's voice was filled with remorse.

"Chika-chan, I'm sorry." the older boy said weakly.

"why are you sorry, I'm the one that hurt you. honestly, it wasn't even your fault. you were just there and I took our family custom too far,I should've stopped when I realized you weren't fighting like you normally is my fault." Honey sighed.

"I can't blame you, I deserved it." Honey said softly.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Remember that day you came to the high school and we had that fight, the one where I promised that if you won, I wouldn't eat cake?"

"I remember...You used your skills, I challenged you, I don't understand." Honey smiled faintly.

"The only thing I was worried about was cake, I was a real jerk, I should've been a better brother but I chose food over my family. I'm sorry Chika-chan. I haven't been a good brother to you." Honey closed his eyes, he was beginning to feel lightheaded and his stomach hurt.

"Hey, you really are okay aren't you, you're really pale." Chika leaned forward in his chair.

"I'll be fine.I'm just a little tired. I need some sleep that's all."

When the doctor arrived, she approached the bed, placing a hand on the teen's head. Honey opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"She asked gently removing the stethoscope from around her neck. He hesitated.

"Just talk to her Mitsukuni, it's important, don't try to protect me. this is my fault."

"Are you sure you don't want to step outside?"Honey offered.

"I'm sure. I need to know what I've done to you."

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine."The younger boy insisted, bowing his head

"Are you in any pain?"The doctor asked.

"My stomach hurts a little." the woman skimmed the chart in her hand.

"You call that a little?"Chika interjected.

"You got kicked pretty hard today it looks like. any dizziness or weakness?"

"Yes. both." the stethoscope was placed on his chest after a moment of silence, she picked up his arm and began testing his blood pressure.

"Your heart beat seems a bit irregular, your blood pressure's a little lower than I'd like it to be and your hand feels a bit cold. I think I-"

"He'll be okay won't he, what does that mean?" Chika asked in a panic.

"It means he could be a bit anemic, we'll have to do some tests, Now, you said your stomach is hurting, do you mind if I-"

"It would be great if you didn't." Honey said.

"I'll send you for some imaging tests, you'll have to stay overnight at the very least, maybe even tomorrow, it depends on what comes out on the tests. I want you to rest for a while. most of the tests can be done in this room without moving you around much, do you need anything?" Honey shook his head.

"No, thank you. " the woman smiled encouragingly.

"I'll go set up the tests and someone should be in shortly." She promised before leaving. Chika remained silent, staring down at his feet.

"I'm not dying Chika-chan, it'll be okay."

"you don't know if it will. You were bleeding, I could've really-"

"Come here." Honey requested. Chika stood up and moved closer.

"What is it?" Chika asked. Honey reached up and pulled him into a hug. Much to Honey's surprise, the younger brother returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry."He whispered to his brother.

"I'm not angry at you. I do love you Chika-chan, I know I don't always act like it, but I do. It's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right. I-I love you too." Chika said, all he could do now was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, did you say internal bleeding?" Chika asked the doctor as she explained the test results.

"I did, but keep in mind that it's not severe enough that we need to do much at the moment. The medication I've given him will help with the pain. often times, it will stop on its own if it's a slow bleed. I am however going to keep him here for a while for observation."

"He-he seems so-"

"I'm fine, I told you, just a little tired." Honey assured him.

"For now, he needs to rest and because of where the injury's location, he'll have to rest his stomach, which means that he won't be allowed to have food. the IV I've given will give him everything he'll need until he's able to eat, then he'll have to take it easy for a while to make sure he will be very important."She wrote a note in the chart before turning to Chika.

"Right now it's not a grave concern, but he'll need some help with certain things. He needs to lie still as much as possible. He may sleep a lot. If either of you need anything, press the call button and someone will be in." The doctor added.

"We will, thank you." Chika said, unable to keep his anxiety hidden. After the doctor left Honey settled back against the pillows.

"Mitsukuni?"Chika called.

"What is Chika-Chan?"Honey asked sleepily.

"I know you're not feeling good right now because of what I did, I just want you to know that, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of you and I'll make it right, I promise."

"You don't have to do anything like that. I'm just fine."

"Let me do this, it's the right thing to do."

"I told you, you don't have to, I didn't-"

"I'm not going to fight with you on this." Chika said sternly.

"I don't want to argue with you either, it's not-alright Chika-Chan, if this is what you really want, then do what you have to do." Honey said, resigning himself to his brother's request, knowing it was the only way the younger boy would feel better. He had hoped that Chika would understand that it wasn't necessary.

Honey realized it would be a long recovery, not only would he need to regain his strength, but he would have to be a comfort to his younger brother as well.

"Can I tell you something?"Honey asked.

"what?"

"I just want you to know that I wasn't exactly feeling well before you-"

"I know, but I didn't help anything did I?"

"You didn't make me not feel good this morning either."

"I know that too. If you're trying to talk me out of this-"

"I've been trying to for a while but it doesn't look like you're going to let me."

"You're right, I won't. I was wrong and I'm going to make it right, I don't know how many ways I can try to get through to you." Chika said sternly.

"You don't have to keep saying it, I give up Chika-chan. If this is what you want and you think you can handle it, I won't say anything else about it."

"Good. try to rest, I'm sure your friends will be visiting soon. I'll be right here." Honey closed his eyes feeling exhausted, he was soon asleep leaving his brother to his thoughts and the guilt that weighed heavily on his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're glad you're okay Honey-senpai, we were really worried about you." Tamaki said as the hosts arrived and gathered around the bed. Honey smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry about all that." He replied weakly.

"You don't need to apologize, as long as you're alright, that's what matters. Did they say when you'll be allowed to leave?"Honey shook his head.

"No, but the doctor said I'll be here for a little while. I won't even be able to have any of my favorite foods." Honey looked down at the blanket.

"I'm sure it won't be too long before you're feeling better and you'll be able to have those foods again."

"I hope so Tama-chan I'm more worried about Chika-chan. He doesn't understand that he doesn't have to feel guilty. "

"Given the circumstances, I can understand, I mean, it was an accident of course, but if you had been the one who kicked him and the same thing happened, wouldn't you feel that way?" The blonde host pointed out.

"I guess so. I wouldn't have kicked him, I know that I can really hurt him, that isn't something I want to do. I know he didn't want to really hurt me either, I knew the second it happened."

"you knowing that is great, but even with that knowledge, the guilt doesn't just go away. I think you're doing the right thing by letting him help." The visit didn't last long, the hosts knew Honey needed his rest. By the time Chika had returned to the room carrying a large bag, Honey was lying in bed, watching TV. They younger boy noticed his brother shivering. Chika frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked reaching into the bag and pulling out a heavier blanket which he laid over his brother.

"Thank you. I'm fine. I thought you were coming back tomorrow." Chika sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I thought about it, I remembered how you've been feeling and I thought you might like something warmer. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not sure. I feel a little funny."

"Do you need a nurse or-"

"No. it happens sometimes. I just need sleep."

"You'd tell me wouldn't you, if you did?"

"yes, I promise you'll know. " Honey sighed, he was already getting irritated by his brother's attempts. Chika nodded.

"Rest then."

"I'm trying to, maybe you should go home and sleep too, you've been here a while. You can come see me tomorrow after school if you want to." the older boy offered,

"Yeah, I'll be here. Are you-"

"I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be here when you come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
